


Gone

by Kh530



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Relationship only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kh530/pseuds/Kh530
Summary: Just a little scene between Dai and an OC, Andrea Mercado, that takes place during the second season on the way to Charleston after Ben leaves with the Rebel Skitters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to sartiebodyshots for the encouraging words about this (and hopefully) my next little fic. 
> 
> Please let me know what y'all think!

“Dri. Drea. Andrea!” a voice shouted, snapping Andrea Mercado out of her thoughts of her missing boyfriend. 

Andrea looked away from the window she’d been staring out of and turned to the driver of the vehicle and voice who’d been calling out to her—her (honestly probably best) friend, Dai Hoang.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes,” said Dai, worry evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, turning her head away from him.

“Hey, don’t apologize,” said Dai, shaking his head. “I get it. I know how much you care about him. But Drea?” said Dai, sighing softly, “Don’t shut down again. I remember back when I first met you—and I don’t want you to become that girl again, Andrea,”

“Uncle Tom told me a story once,” Drea began, “The Greeks believed that humans once had 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Zeus feared that they would rise above him. So he split them into two parts and condemned them to spend their lives searching for their other half,”

“Their soulmate,” Dai finished.

Drea nodded. “I’d never felt like that—like I was searching for someone,” explained Andrea, “Not until I lost him the first time—when Ben got taken by the Skitters. And it feels like that all over again. Except this time Ben chose to leave,” she said, anger and sadness clear in her voice.

Dai put a hand on the young girl’s shoulder, making sure to keep his eyes on the road ahead of them.

“Trust him Dri,” said Dai, “You’ve never given up on him before—don’t start now.”

“I’m not giving up on him!” snapped Drea, “I do trust him—I love him, Dai. More than anyone in the world. But he obviously doesn’t love me. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye!”

Dai shook his head. “That’s why he didn’t say goodbye,” he said simply.

“What do you mean?” Andrea questioned.

“He loves you too much to have said goodbye. You and Hal and Matt and Tom. Heck, maybe even the entire Second Mass,” Dai explained, “I understand. I did the same thing once too,”

“¿Explique por favor?” questioned the teen.

Dai rolled his eyes at the young Latina, snorting. “You’re lucky I understood that. How would you like if I randomly started speaking Vietnamese?”

"So what?," said the girl, "You've done that before,"

"Only after you started it!" the older man said, indignantly.

Drea smirked and Dai continued his previous thought, “When I left Michigan, I couldn’t say goodbye. It hurt too much—so I didn’t. And I know if I’d said goodbye—to my parents, to my sister, I might not have left. So try to understand, Drea. He didn’t leave to hurt you or anyone else. Hell, Ben probably thought he was protecting us,”

Andrea leaned her head against the window. She knew that. She knew that Ben thought he was doing the right thing. And she trusted him—God, she trusted that idiot more than anyone in the world. But right now, she hurt; her heart hurt and it felt like it would never stop hurting. 

“What if I never see him again?” the young girl murmured, a tear falling down her cheek. 

Dai sighed and pulled the girl close to him. “You’ll see him again. And when you do, I’ll be laughing in your face saying I told you so,”


End file.
